Gender switch
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Boris turned the gang into girls using mysterious black magic. How will they handle this? Read to find out!


**DISCLAIMER: You know Beyblade is fucked when I'm the writer hahaha!**

**I'm writing a gender switch story in which the plot is so messed up. I will try my very best not to make the main characters too OOC but because Tyson is my favorite, he's a pervert and a lovable idiot in the story. So sit back and relax, try not to drink or eat anything while reading this (or you'll choke). Enjoy!**

* * *

Do you believe in magic?

Boris sure does!

After a humiliating defeat at the hands of Tyson and his team. He vowed revenge, something that Tyson and the gang will never forget. At first he tried petty things like putting laxatives in their pizza but it backfired as it was given to a different team instead, he made rumors about Tyson and Kai romance but it backfired and made the BBA Revolution even more famous, Boris was even crazy enough to dress himself as a girl to seduce Tyson and that failed horribly. It didn't really matter because somehow the look on Tyson's face was worth it, he bets he caused him to have a trauma and Tyson will never approach the female species ever again! He'll remain single forever, yeah that was the plan.

Boris' new bestfriend and drinking buddy scoffs at his apparent success "he's only fifteen. He'll get over it" the old hag said and took another swig of whiskey. Boris can't help but be amazed by the old woman's' incredible drinking skills despite her advance age. He's guessing she's probably a witch, an alcoholic one at that.

Defending himself, he points out he didn't do it out of desperation and the fact that he doesn't know what he's doing anymore "for your information, It was a brilliant plan! I traumatized the kid to oblivion". In truth in which he refuse to admit, the old woman was right. Tyson was only fifteen and with good therapy he will eventually get a girlfriend and it's probably that Hilary girl who hangs out with them. With nothing left to plan against team Revolution, Boris broke down and cried, accompanied by whining "I can't do anything right! WAAAAH!"

Rolling her eyes and muttering about her companion being such a big baby, she patted Boris on the back to soothe him "There, there..."

"I'm a huge failure!" he bawled again

Sighing and taking another shot of whiskey, the old woman offers Boris an advice just so this pathetic companion of hers would shut up "I know of a method that will surely be effective against these teenagers"

he listened as he wipes his snot filled nose "what?"

she grabs him by the shoulder and slowly whispers in his ear "Ok, listen carefully. First I need you to..."

"that's just stupid! but it might be crazy enough to work" Boris evilly rubs his hands together.

**That night at the Grangers' residence**

Tyson was still trying to cope that he was almost molested by a very scary looking, ugly woman. He wasn't even quite sure if that person could be pass as a woman. For all he know it might be a transvestite. Out of habit, he blames his misfortunes on someone else and unfortunately Kai happens to be in that room. Tyson starts pointing his finger "This is all your fault Kai!"

Their friends tried their best to calm him down and be reasonable. Max even bribe Tyson a cheesecake but only for Tyson to find out that the white substance was actually mayonnaise and because Max really loves mayonnaise, Tyson didn't have the heart to say bad things about it... or he'll die.

Kai raise a brow at him, wondering if Tyson hit his head or something.

Tyson yell at Kai while trying to rid of the taste of mayo in his mouth, he didn't care about his saliva sputtering everywhere "If you _-pbbt-_ weren't _-pbbt- _so damn tall, _-pbbt- _dark and sexy. _-pbbt- _Strange scary girls wouldn't _-pbbt- _have come here!_-pbbt-_"

Kai was surprise to hear the apparent accuse/praise from his friend "you... think I'm sexy?" whatever happened to Tyson, Kai was sure not complaining. However, in the back of his mind, is telling him that the rumors are true and Tyson might be attracted to him. Even the rest of the BBA Revolution starts to doubt.

Tyson storms off and headed towards the bathroom "Whatever! I'm gonna take a shower". He really needed to clean himself after the hideous woman (Boris) smothered him with kisses and touched his unmentionables, it made him feel dirty.

Later that night

Boris sneaks at Tysons' home. He didn't expect it to be this hard, he can't reach the wall and he is certainly does not know parkour nor has a body of a physically fit young man. He curse for being middle aged but he must endure and fulfill his quest for vengeance! So for what seem to be a hundredth attempt to get over the wall and he was wheezing hard, barely breathing for that matter, he spots two delinquents coming over and an idea pops out. He stops, ran towards them and introduce himself.

Boris played out his plans to the teens and offered them a huge reward in which the teens happily accept. As it turns out, the two teenagers aren't exactly the brightest light bulbs. They stared at the older man blankly as Boris explains to them his grand scheme over and over again...

"err.. could you explain to us aga-"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT!?" he took a deep breath and slowly repeated as if he's talking to a bunch of idiots "I want you to follow- oh you know what? I'll just write it down. Why didn't I think of it before?" He took a piece of paper from his jacket and wrote down the instructions. "Here, remember to do it correctly or else I won't pay you"

"No probs! this will be done in no time"

"we will not fail you"

Boris gives them a threatening glare "good but if ever the two of you fail, I will hunt you down and do questionable things so horrible no human can ever imagine!"

"yeah, sure you do"

"My mom is even scarier"

Surprised, the older man didn't expect the teenagers to shrug off his threats. Whats up with teenagers these days? "They're probably sleeping now. Keep quiet and follow the instructions. Got it?"

...

The two teens easily got inside and walks slowly around the house to see if everything was clear so they can proceed to follow whatever it is Boris has written on the paper. They really can't remember what he said but it involves witchcraft of sorts. It's the modern era after all and they don't believe in such crap but when a stranger offers huge money just for this, who wouldn't pass such opportunity? It won't work anyway.

First they drew a diagram, wrote each of Team BBA's name and the second most difficult part was the incantation. In the middle of a chant one of them accidentally sneeze on the paper and mucous was all over it. They tried to rid of the slime but most of the letters were smudged and it made it difficult for them to read. So to solve their dilemma, they tried to guess each letter.

"that's an R right?"

"yeah and this is probably I or an L. I swear that old man has terrible handwriting"

They continued their incantations and went back to Boris afterwards to claim their payment but Boris wanted to be sure they done it right and decided they wait in the morning to see the result much to the annoyance of the teens.

they whine "but I have curfew!"

"me too!"

Boris gave them a questioning look "Curfew my ass! what exactly are you two doing at 11:00 pm anyway!?". Scratching their heads, the other answered of what he thinks is a good excuse "ummm... studying?"

He spat at the two "And you expect me to believe that!?"

...

Morning came

Tyson woke up first to start his early morning piss, he half sleepily walk all the way to the bathroom. He got there, pulls down his shorts and grab his... his... where the hell is it? His eyes went alert when he notice something was wrong with him and looks down. He notice his chest grew and his penis disappeared. "what the hell is going on!?" Tyson quickly looks himself at the mirror and began to scream in horror. Quickly, his friends woke up at the sound of a girlish scream coming towards the bathroom. They initially thought of her as an intruder, when they got there, they found a girl who looks like Tyson and she was wearing his clothes.

Tyson saw them and thinking he's in some sort of parallel universe where his friends all turned into girls. Very attractive and beautiful sexy girls but anyway he was so much in shock, Tyson made an ear piercing shriek.

His friends were also startled by the shrieking so they shriek too and later stop to catch their breath. Tyson was still shrieking.

Max stares at the rest and screams in horror "AHHHH! You turned to a girl!"

Ray did the same "AHHHH! You too!"

Kenny "AHHHH! we are all girls!"

General screaming was all around except for Kai, for the whole scenario he was less reactive and just stood in shock, not uttering a single word.

This time, Tyson ran outside and screams "We turned into GIRLS! why? WHY DAMMIT?"

Boris blinks "they turned into the opposite sex?"

For a long while of silence, Boris laughs "EVEN BETTER!" his original plan was that Tyson and his friends would wake up wetting their beds therefore losing all their _'cool'_ and he'll be there taking pictures and post it in the internet and turn in into a popular meme. But since this was so much better and more evil, he was laughing like a madman and it scared the male teens "hey man are you okay?"

Boris was still laughing very hard "HAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL CHERISH THIS MOMENT FOREVER!" he clutched a hand on his chest when he felt a sudden sharp pain "oh god! I'm having a heart attack!" he drops to the ground while his hand still on his chest. His dumb companions stares at him, they don't have a clue what to do except asking Boris if he's gonna pay them "So... you still gonna pay us right?"

Boris manage to speak a little "take me to the hospital you fools"

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

**OH NO! they turned into the opposite sex, will they ever be cured? Or will they forever be like this? Find out next time!**

**Oh and Hilary will appear in the next chapter, MORE HILARITY!**

**(A/N): So guys what do you think? just let me know by Reviewing**


End file.
